


Beautiful view

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Cock Cages, Fucking Machines, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Lucifer loved to spend time with Sam. Great company, good drinks, and the beautiful view was just the cherry on top.





	Beautiful view

**Author's Note:**

> The square for today: Handcuffs
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Stretching the long legs of his vessel, Lucifer understood why Sam had been so insistent on their wardrobe this evening. The archangel straightened his dark blue dress shirt over his chest. When Sam had come to him earlier that day and told him about his idea, Lucifer had seen the mischief and naked hunger in his hunter’s eyes, along with a thin ring of red around the colourful iris. Ah, one of _those_ days.  
  
Lucifer had dressed in the clothes Sam had given him with an excited gleam in his eyes. While Lucifer dressed, Sam had watched him with a hungry gaze. When Lucifer was done and gave himself a good look in the huge mirror in their bedroom, Sam had stepped behind Lucifer and wrapped his long arms around Lucifer’s chest.  
  
The outfit Sam had chosen for him was… stunning. Black slacks, dark blue dress shirt and the black waistcoat Sam had given him only enhanced the natural line of Lucifer’s upper body. With nimble fingers, Sam opened the first two buttons of Lucifer’s shirt to push his long and warm fingers under the soft material. “My beautiful archangel…” Sam had whispered before he placed a soft kiss onto Lucifer’s throat without breaking their eye contact in the mirror.  
  
With a smirk on his lips, Sam pulled away and pulled his suit out of the closet. Charcoal coloured slacks, black belt, a waistcoat of the same colour as the slacks but it was the dress shirt that turned the dark suit into something sinful. Lucifer watched Sam dress. The pants fit him perfectly and as much as Lucifer liked to undress Sam, watching Sam getting ready was a new pleasure of its own.  
  
When Sam was done, he stood with his long arms raised to his sides, and he stared at Lucifer with a wicked smile.  “What do you say, my angel?” Swallowing while he searched for a suitable answer, Lucifer stepped forward and placed his hand on Sam’s chest. “I would destroy the world for you in a heartbeat.”  
  
Sam chuckled and pulled Lucifer’s hand off his chest. He pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s wrist. It was a loving gesture, but the way Sam looked up at Lucifer, dressed in a blood red shirt that seemed to gleam surrounded by the charcoal of the suit, gave Sam an ominous appearance. Lucifer wanted Sam right there, right then, but Sam knew the Devil all too well and pulled back.  
  
“Not yet my beautiful archangel. We have a date scheduled.”  
  
Lucifer found himself being pulled out of their bedroom and down the hallway in the direction of the dungeons. It explained why they both weren’t wearing shoes. Sam hadn’t explained everything his plan, but Lucifer went with it.  
  
The second they walked past the heavy iron door, Lucifer found himself in something that had to be one of Gabriel’s pocket dimensions. It looked like a room from a men’s club — all dark wood, shelves full of books, a rich and heady aroma in their air. The soft melody of muffled groans sounded through the room followed by the sound of something mechanical moving.  
  
When Lucifer looked over to Sam, the hunter grinned dangerously and led Lucifer through the room. They passed another door, and when Lucifer took the seat Sam offered him, all dark and soft leather, the archangel learned what caused the moaning and the low mechanical sound.  
  
Impressed, Lucifer looked over at Sam who had taken the place next to Lucifer. “How did you… do this?” Lucifer was curious and watched Sam help himself to a glass of an expensive looking whiskey. “I called in a marker he still owned me, and I felt like watching something… entertaining.”  
  
Looking back in the middle of the room, Lucifer had to agree, and he liked what Sam had done.  
  
In the middle of the room was Gabriel strapped down over a table. Chains held the younger archangel in position while he kneeled on a low bench. His arms were stretched out, and their special handcuffs decorated his wrists. More chains looped around the cuffs, and the chains were stretched taut as Sam had spanned them through the room and attached them to a massive metal ring embedded into the floor. Lucifer had good memories about these cuffs. They cut off Gabriel from his using his grace as he wore them; while Sam could manipulate them with his powers. Still, Sam had done more to Gabriel than just chaining the young archangel up.  
  
From their seated position Lucifer could see that Gabriel was gagged, which explained the muffled sounds coming from his brother without pause. When Lucifer lowered his gaze, he saw that Sam had put Gabriel in a cock cage, but the next thing was new.  
  
“Do I want to know why we suddenly own a fucking machine?” Now Sam grinned at Lucifer in an almost disturbingly boyish way. “Because I thought it would be nice to have one?” Turning around to look at Gabriel, Lucifer watched his chained-up brother jerked on the table as he got worked over by the fucking machine. A shiver ran down Lucifer’s back and, had his wings been visible, they would have been puffed up and straining at his sides.  
  
“And what are your plans for my dearest brother now that you have him chained-up, gagged and getting fucked by a machine?” Lucifer was impressed at himself for sounding so casual while he wanted to stride over to get a closer look or, even better, get his own experience with the arrangement.  
  
“I thought we’d enjoy this beautiful view of your helpless brother while we play with the remote of the machine. Later, when we have enough of watching, we can fuck him, spank him, whatever we want. Gabriel is working off some of his depts for being a naughty little trickster.”  
  
Sam handed Lucifer the remote, and when Lucifer clicked one of the buttons, the sounds of the machine turned louder while Gabriel’s muffled sounds were like a symphony of its own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
